omega_galaxysagafandomcom-20200215-history
Rio Nakamura
Rio Nakamura is a student in Korosensei's Class 3-E of Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Statistics *'Name': Rio Nakamura *'Origin': Assassination Classroom *'Gender': Female *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': August 24 *'Classification': Superhuman, Assassin-in-Training, Class 3-E Student, Kunugigaoka Junior High School Graduate *'Blood Type': B *'Height': 162 cm (5'4") *'Weight': 48 kg (106 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Aqua Blue *'Hair Color': Blonde *'Relatives': Unnamed Parents, Unnamed older brother *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Photon (Photonic Blasts, Energy Absorption, Exothermic Manipulation, Flight, Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility, Stamina and Durability), Expert Combatant and Marksman, Genius Intellect (English) *'Standard Equipment': Anti-Sensei Knife and Gun *'Weaknesses': None notable *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Photon Blast, Photon Absorber, Strike Flurry, Takeoff, Blitz Blow, Power Blaster *'Voice Actor': Manami Numakura Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Nakamura has long, straight blonde hair always swept behind her shoulders and aqua blue eyes, giving her the appearance of a typical Caucasian female despite the fact she's Japanese. She is described as the “cool and gorgeous girl” of Class 3-E. For attire, Nakamura wears the Kunugigaoka school uniform consisting of a yellow cardigan sweater, a white button down long-sleeved shirt and black tie, gray micro skirt with black-lined edges, knee-high black socks, and the school's issued loafers. Personality Rio is a friendly, energetic girl and somewhat of a trickster. She's playful, has a bit of a dirty mind (having a nose for finding people to mess with) and has been noted to be rather intelligent (mostly for academics and messing with people). She claims she was originally a serious person, something that would prove to be true when she disagreed with Nagisa's proposition to save Korosensei and continue to kill him. Despite her eccentric nature, she has the ability to see the bigger picture and hides how she really feels, but she cares about Class E more than anyone. On one hand, she can play the role of Class 3-E's resident mischief. On the other hand, when the situation calls for it she can be quite straightforward. Even Terasaka started to wonder which between the two of them is the more outrageous kid in class. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Photon: An Activation-Type Superpower that empowers Nakamura with fiery golden energy, allowing her to project blasts of cosmic energy, absorb any form of energy, and doubles her peak strength, speed and resilience to superhuman levels. By using this power, all of her attire (by choice), her eyes and her hair are surrounded by the cosmic energy that her body generates. *'Photonic Blasts': Nakamura can directly concentrate cosmic energy into powerful photon blasts, strong enough to traverse rocks, extremely dense metal objects and send opponents flying several meters into the air with a single shot. *'Energy Absorption': Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. **'Accelerated Healing': The absorbed energy increases the potency of her metabolism, allowing her to quickly regenerate from catastrophic wounds. *'Exothermic Manipulation': Nakamura can accumulate the energy in her hands to burn, melt or traverse solid metals, such as steel doors, ceilings or walls. *'Superhuman Strength': *'Superhuman Speed': *'Superhuman Agility': *'Superhuman Reflexes': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Superhuman Durability': *'Flight': Nakamura is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. *'Special Moves': **'Photon Blast': Nakamura fires a beam of energy from her hands. **'Photon Absorber': Nakamura projects a field of energy around her that absorbs projectiles that are energy-based to augment her own energy-based attacks. **'Strike Flurry': Nakamura rushes forward a short distance and hits her foe with a rapid combo of strikes before punching them away. **'Takeoff': Nakamura flies forward and grabs her enemy, sending both herself and the opponent flying high before she slams her opponent down. **'Blitz Blow': Nakamura flies forward with her fists outstretched and engulfed with energy, ramming the opponent. **'Power Blaster': A stronger version of Photon Blast, Nakamura shoots a massive beam of energy at her opponent. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Genius Intellect: Rio, despite her whimsical personality, is actually one of the smartest people in Class E, second only to Karma. This stems from her past as a genius elementary school student and though she forgot how to study, she hasn't lost her own wit and guile. *'English': Rio has a mastery over this subject and apparently the language itself and she's ranked 1st in the school for it. *'Technology': Rio was ranked 3rd for technology in Class 3-E by Korosensei, stating she was able to dissemble a radio within seconds but it was a shame she found reassembling it boring. Expert Marksman: Rio is ranked 3rd for marksmanship, girls' side, jointly with Kirara Hazama. They both scored 79/200 in a test in June. Night Vision: She was ranked 4th by Karasuma in the students' night vision abilities. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Nagisa Shiota *Sosuke Sugaya *Karma Akabane *Kaede Kayano *Hinano Kurahashi *Toka Yada *Ryoma Terasaka In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Superhuman Category:Assassin Category:Class 3-E Student Category:Kunugigaoka Junior High School Student Category:Assassination Classroom Characters